


【卡带】不是秘密的秘密

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &上忍卡X上忍土&怀孕生子，产奶，ooc，请自动避雷&日常文笔渣，自我满足产物&严格来说没肉，但还是标一下吧





	【卡带】不是秘密的秘密

 

在医院休息室里，带土无聊的在等化验结果。只是肚子大了一点而已，也没什么其他的不适，真不知道小樱怎么墨迹了这么长时间。难不成？是柱间细胞变异，长了什么奇怪的东西？

以前也没听斑老头有说过会变异啊，更何况他还是个宇智波，融合什么的一直都很好。

带土大大的打了个哈欠，眼里缀着泪珠，就看见了卡卡西的学生春野樱一脸紧张的走过来，后面跟着一脸严肃的千手纲手。

“怎、怎么了？”带土用手套擦掉泪，看这不容忽视的架势，站起身迎向两位。

“那个，带土大哥，我师傅有些事想问你。”听完小樱的话，带土看向纲手。

“带土，你出现这种情况多长时间了？”纲手严肃的问他。

“嗯，大概两个多月？”带土努力回想，突然脸红了。

两个月前，卡卡西和带土在床上缠绵，带土舒舒服服的躺在床上被卡卡西一下下的顶弄，白发上忍的手抚上他的小腹，“带土，你最近是不是胖了，小肚子都出来了。”

“啊～怎么，可能……我天天都，嗯……训练的。”

“你的腹肌都要没了，这里的肉好软。”卡卡西感觉好玩一样捏着带土肚子上的肉，惹得带土一直想躲开他的咸猪手。

大概也是从那时候开始，带土才慢慢发现肚子一天天涨大，直到裤子都要提不上的时候才想着去医院检查。最坏的结果无非是柱间细胞变异，第二次生长什么的。但瞧着纲手的意思好像是更严重。

“有没有其他不舒服的感觉，比如容易疲惫，经常恶心，想吐。”纲手继续问。

带土摇摇头。心想这些倒没有，也没啥不舒服的。就是最近比起甜的更爱吃咸的了，果然是跟着卡卡西久了口味也变了。

纲手沉默了一会，对小樱说：“小樱，带他去做B超。”说完转身要走。

BBB、超？！

“请等一下！”带土立马阻止，“纲手大人，我是不是长了什么不得了的东西？”

纲手转过身看向带土，把带土看的毛毛的，“我只是猜测，做过B超才能知道最终结果。”

带土心里这次不只是毛毛的，更是有不好的预感。

希望不是他想的那个结果。

 

“宇智波带土，你怀孕了。”

纲手把最终结果交给了他。

带土接过厚厚的化验单和分析报告，整个人愣愣的没什么反应。

纲手能理解他的心情，但该嘱咐的还是要说：“孩子的发育不是很理想，可能是跟你的工作性质有关系，所以之后的工作我会给你安排一些负担轻的，或者你也可以直接休息。”

带土持续在打击中，仍无反应。

“如果你想打掉的话是不可能了，孩子已经有5个多月，也可能更久。之后的日子孩子会长得很快……”

“哈——！？我怀孕？纲手大人请不要开这种玩笑，我是个货真价实的大男人，怎么可能会怀孕？！”带土在这时才反应过来，激动的拿着单子挥舞着大声反驳。

“……”

扎着两个马尾辫风韵犹存的女人看着激动的宇智波上忍静默了好一会儿。其实她也很奇怪带土为什么会怀上孩子，而且妊娠前期的症况一点都没有。如果不是他体格好，以他的工作性质换成他人，孩子估计都熬不到现在。所以一切也得等到生下来再慢慢研究，眼下这种情况能做的就是保证带土安全生产。

只是目前还有一个重要的问题……

“带土，孩子的父亲是谁？”

带土听到纲手的问话，呆呆的咽了口唾沫，

“我，无性繁殖……”

 

带土苍白着脸出了医院，并没有发现周围的人对他指指点点。也许以后他会恨死自己的大嗓门和容易激动的个性。

他和卡卡西的关系是个秘密，虽然两人已经交往很长时间，但带土还是不希望把他们的关系公布于世。

但是现在……他竟然有了孩子！他还带着球到处乱跑！还跟卡卡西几乎夜夜缠绵！

我滴忍者之神六道仙人啊，你老人家是在跟我开玩笑吧，这个能让男人怀孕的世界是虚假的吧！

带土浑浑噩噩的回到家中，关上窗户拉上窗帘，蜷在床边独自默默消化这一切。

带土没有想象中的沮丧，只是有些不知所措。冷静下来后自己开始分析一切的可能。

也许只是柱间细胞分化，想想他胳膊断了都能长出来，自己长个孩子还不是妥妥的，所以跟卡卡西操他没有任何关系。只是斑并没有……说不定斑也有自己生的后代，只是他不知道罢了。

第二种可能，也许真的是卡卡西和他的孩子，想到这里带土笑了笑。

可是卡卡西会接受吗？一个大男人给他生孩子怎么想都会奇怪吧。如果卡卡西并不喜欢小孩怎么办？如果告诉他这个消息，他会是什么反应？

带土模拟场景一：

“卡卡西，我怀孕了，孩子是你的！”

“哦。带土你要搞清楚状况，我之所以跟你在一起就是不想结婚生子。现在你竟然跟我说怀孕了，我们分手吧！我找到了新的恋人，再见！”

玛德！卡卡西这个大垃圾！大人渣！

孩子我自己生自己养！以后跟你这个垃圾一点关系都没有！

带土模拟场景二：

“卡卡西，我怀上了你的孩子！”

“哦！带土！你真能说笑，男人是不可能生孩子的。”

“是真的！纲手大人亲自验证的，错不了！”

“呵呵，是吗？那个，你确定孩子是我的？”

什么！？卡卡西什么意思？是怀疑我出轨吗？

 

哼！卡卡西果然是大垃圾！大废物！无论哪种情况都很可恶！所以，坚决不会告诉他！

 

夜晚带土睡得正香，被一阵撬窗户的声音惊醒。作为忍者高度的警惕，带土光着脚猫在窗边见到一个黑影窜入，伸手一个刺抵在来者的㗋间。

“卡卡西？”带土借着月光看到来人收起木刺，“你大晚上来这里做什么？”

卡卡西看到带土赤脚站在地上，一把公主抱起来放在床上。

“等等！卡卡西，今天如果你想做的话，不行。我，我今天不舒服。”

卡卡西放下带土坐在床边，“我知道你不舒服，带土是不是有事没有跟我说？”

“你半夜过来是要跟我说事情的吧，有事说事，没事别打搅我睡觉。”说完带土盖上被子，翻过身不再理他。

“小樱已经跟我说了。”

带土听到这话反射性转身看向卡卡西：“小樱都跟你说什么了？”

卡卡西知道不能告诉带土，一个下午的时间由医院直接传播到了全木叶。所以整个村子都知道宇智波带土怀孕了。他也是听到流言去向小樱认证的。

“带土，你怀孕了为什么不告诉我？”

“就算跟你说了有什么用？已经打不掉了。”

卡卡西听到这话身体一颤，“你想打掉他？为什么，为什么不想生下来呢？”

“谁说我想拿掉了？”带土直接坐起身，对着卡卡西怒目而视。

“那带土会生下来，是吧。”卡卡西抱着带土笑眯眯的说。

“没办法啊，只能生下来看看了。”

卡卡西理解带土为何这么勉强，换成任何一个正常的男人都会受不了这个打击。但卡卡西还是很高兴，带土肚子里孕育着一个新生命，是和他的融合，也是他们生命的延续。想到这里，卡卡西亲了亲带土的额头，“带土，能不能让我看看孩子。”

“啊？”带土反应一会儿才把小腹露给卡卡西。银发上忍手劲极轻的摩挲着带土隆起的小肚子上的软肉，挠的带土觉得痒痒。

卡卡西把手抚在上面感受孩子的存在，总觉得自己感受到了孩子的心跳，痴痴的笑。

“小樱告诉我孩子的情况不乐观，明天起你搬到我家住吧，这样我也好照顾你。孩子生下来之前不要接任务了，你现在最主要的就是休息。而且……”

“等等，卡卡西，我为什么一定要住在你家，现在还没确定孩子是不是你的……”

“带土你说什么！”卡卡西紧紧抓住带土的肩膀，不可置信的看着他。这句话如同晴天霹雳，连他都来不及用雷切抵挡就把卡卡西霹了个外焦里嫩。

带土看到卡卡西极其受伤的表情，感受到都在颤抖的指尖，才意识到自己说了不得了的话。

“带、带土，那个人是谁？告诉我，那个男人是谁？！”

眼看卡卡西另一只眼都要瞪出写轮眼了，带土立马阻止他，“不不，卡卡西你误会了，我的意思是，我怀孕可能只是柱间细胞在作怪，跟你有没有上床没关系。”

卡卡西松了一口气，抱着带土说：“只要是带土的，就是我的。是我们的孩子。”

带土听到这话不知为何很开心，回抱住卡卡西。

两人温存了一会儿，卡卡西放开他，“今天我先回去了，明天我来接你。”

带土拽住他的袖子，“这么晚了回去做什么，今晚就在这睡吧。”说完往里挪了挪，掀开被子的一角，邀请卡卡西过去。

卡卡西眉眼笑笑，“好。”

 

第二天早上，带土醒来的时候，卡卡西已经打包好了一切。洗刷完吃过早饭后，卡卡西背着大行囊，带土背着小行囊走在街上，一起去卡卡西的家。

看到带土他们出门，住在对面的大婶拉着左邻右舍聊八卦。

“你们看到了没？带土怀孕啊肯定跟这个旗木上忍脱不了关系。”

“没错没错，昨儿晚上我看见旗木家那小子爬带土家的墙头。”

“这有啥。他俩小的时候，旗木家那个经常爬他家墙头呢，一个鹞子翻身就上去了，门都不用进，直接翻窗户。”

“那是小时候。我说的是昨儿晚上，月黑风高夜深人静月明星稀伸手不见五指地……”

“昨天是个什么天气啊？”

“这不重要，我的意思是带土那小子怀了，孩子的爹是谁？这不一眼就看出来了吗？你们看，一大早就跟着旗木家那小子走了。”

“你说说，这俩都是上忍，长得都不赖，不好好成家立业，非要搞基。”

“放下那些世俗观念吧，这俩孩子都挺好的。你们看其中一个不是还能生孩子嘛，天生一对。”

大家七嘴八舌的说着，带土却不知道自己早就成了村子里的热门话题，一心还想隐瞒他和卡卡西的关系。

 

到了卡卡西家里，带土才发现他买了好多东西。卡卡西拿出几件宽松的衣服交给带土，“纲手大人告诉我，以后你的肚子变大的会很快，我给你准备了几件以后穿的。”

“还有几个靠枕，坐的时候垫在腰上会舒服些。”

“你平时多吃点有营养的食物，别总是挑食。”

“还有婴儿床是我拜托大和做的，如果不喜欢这个款式我们再重新做一个。”

……

从来没见过卡卡西这么啰嗦。带土撇撇嘴，抚摸着小肚子找个地方坐下来，任由卡卡西收拾东西，然后看着他拿着奶瓶问：“带土，你会产奶吗？”

！！！

带土憋红了脸，咬牙切齿的抛给卡卡西两个字：“不会！”

其实带土自己说完之后心里开始发慌，他从来都没有想过这个问题。算了，他压根就没想到自己会怀孩子。如果让宝宝一直吃奶粉是不是也不好。

啊啊啊，我在想什么呢。

 

之后的日子果然如他们所说肚子变大的很快，由之前软软的触感开始彭彭涨起来。带土现在走到哪都要扶住腰，手不由自主的摸着肚子。卡卡西什么都不许带土做，带土觉得自己的四肢都退化了。之前引以为傲的肌肉都变得软绵绵起来，胸肌不知为何却越来越涨，再后来开始涨疼。带土总有一种不好的预感，难不成真被卡卡西说中了？

带土的胸肌本就鼓鼓的，平时跟卡卡西爱爱的时候也没少被他揉捏，可这次卡卡西把手附在他胸上的时候带土紧张的不得了。卡卡西比带土自己更关注他身体的变化，有点症状就拉着带土往医院跑。纲手告诉他们虽然她也不懂什么原因，但带土的确是涨奶无疑，建议卡卡西每天至少揉半个小时，挤出一些奶水不再涨为止。羞得带土只想找个地缝钻进去，卡卡西却乐死不疲的每天给带土按摩。

一开始的时候带土抵死不让卡卡西碰，说自己来，可自己揉了一会儿根本没有效果，才被卡卡西各种哄着把这项任务交给了他。

医生建议揉的时候要大力点，从根部向前端揉过去，直到流出一些奶水胸部不涨了为止。因为带土的乳头不像女人一般大，乳孔偏小，所以每次流出的乳液也少，使得卡卡西给带土揉奶的时间由建议的半小时延长到一个多小时。

每天晚上带土都窝在卡卡西的怀里怀疑人生。他就这样莫名其妙的上了卡卡西的床，莫名其妙的被搞大了肚子，莫名其妙的将要成为“母亲”。

真是操蛋的人生。

他不是后悔跟卡卡西交往，也不是讨厌生这个孩子，只是这样的他在别人眼里看起来是不是——像个“怪物”。

都说怀孕期间的人心思会变得异常敏感，在这时带土自小的那种自卑和不自信突然无限放大，他突然看向卡卡西跟他说：“卡卡西，我觉得我还是搬回去住吧。”

卡卡西揉奶的手停顿了一下，然后继续，“带土怎么了？住在这里会让你困扰吗？”

“不是，困扰的人会是你吧。”带土低着头闷闷的说。

卡卡西把他放平，俯视带土的眼睛，“能这样照顾你我高兴都来不及，怎么会感到困扰。”

带土伸出手描绘卡卡西的眉眼，下定了决心：“卡卡西，就算全世界都不期待这个孩子，但我还是想让他降生，不管是不是你的，但是在我肚子里长大的就是我的，是我的就是你的！”

“嗯。”

尽管卡卡西知道带土想多了，却也没有点破。他不在乎别人怎么看待他们，像他们这种每天把脑袋挂在裤腰带过日子的人来说，能有这般幸福已是不可多得。老天还是很眷顾他的，能拥抱最爱的人，和他组建家庭，这一生已无他求。

他吻上带土的唇，轻轻碰触着柔软的触感。自从知道带土怀孕之后，两人再也没有做过逾矩的事。虽然胎儿的情况逐渐稳定下来，但卡卡西还是不敢碰带土。除了每天像例行公事揉奶之外，最多也就是趴在他肚子上感受孩子的心跳。

两人难舍难分互碰对方的嘴唇，在带土想要进一步深吻的时候被卡卡西拉开，两人都看着对方粗喘。带土不自觉的舔舔唇，卡卡西看到带土艳红的舌尖又差点把持不住。无奈只能抱着他缓缓心里的悸动。

“卡卡西。”

“嗯。”

“卡卡西。”

“你说。”

“我胸部好痛，帮我揉揉。”

“……”

给带土揉奶的时候，都是对卡卡西的精神考验。每次从后面抱住他，用稍大的力气一次次往前摧揉。带土的乳尖太小，捏了好久才会有奶水滴出来，直到卡卡西的手和带土的胸膛全被奶汁沾湿才作罢。有时不经意间擦到带土的乳头，卡卡西都会感觉到怀里人的轻颤。

所以这都是对两人的折磨。

这次卡卡西又听到带土似撒娇的语气，终于忍耐不住，直接低下头含住带土的乳头，然后狠狠一吸——

带土以前被卡卡西操的时候，也没少被他这样吸。可是这次明显感觉到胸部有东西被抽出，那种被人吸奶的感觉直接被吓到了，而且还看到卡卡西仿佛在吞咽……

“卡卡西，你快起来！”带土使劲推着白色的脑袋。

卡卡西离开带土的胸膛，嘴边沾着可疑的白色液体，意犹未尽的吧唧吧唧嘴，“是甜的。”

带土听到这话直接红透了整张脸，一个漩涡就消失了。

坐在神威里没一分钟，卡卡西就跟过来了。笑眯眯各种道歉各种哄，才把带土从神威里拉出来。

尝到了甜头后，卡卡西把每天揉奶的日常改成了揉吸，带土虽然不愿意但也觉得卡卡西说的没错，总比之前是要省时间的。

 

快将临盆的时候，两人出门散步，中途遇到大蛇丸，他表示对带土异常的体质很感兴趣。

卡卡西还没来得及护住带土，孕夫就冲上去挺着大肚子跟大蛇丸打了起来。

“别，别冲动啊！”吓得卡卡西上前立马拉住他卷进了神威空间。

掉进神威的那个有点懵，想凝聚查卡拉出去的时候，突然腹中一阵强过一阵的剧痛袭来，“不好！小混蛋偏偏要这个时候出来！”

神威外卡卡西和大蛇丸战斗，日常五五开。不知道打了多长时间，大蛇丸才走掉。卡卡西没有见到带土心觉不好，进入神威就看见带土气喘吁吁的抱着孩子，连脐带都没有处理好，腹部血淋淋的，看的卡卡西触目惊心。

带土却抱着孩子笑着跟卡卡西说：“你来看，你快来看。”

卡卡西依带土过去看到孩子，开心的表情面罩都遮不住。

带土抱着小白毛高兴的说：“是你的，是你的孩子！”

“嗯，是我们的。”卡卡西轻轻抱着他们。

 

带土在医院又被一次刨开小腹，纲手为他做好处理后，因为柱间细胞的缘故，伤口很快闭合了。

卡卡西坚持让带土住院，虽然带土早就生龙活虎的。纲手几天后得出了结论，告诉他们带土身体有一半是柱间细胞，所以对身体的影响较大。一方面是来自外面的刺激，另一方面是个人意识的愿望，才导致身体上的变化。

“以后你们如果还想生宝宝的话完全没问题。”纲手走之前留下这句话。

病房里只剩他们两个人的时候，卡卡西一脸幸福的模样瞅着带土。

“你看我做什么？”

“纲手大人说的话你听到了吧。”

“……”带土细细回想了一下，脸上慢慢爬上红晕。什么个人愿望啊，他才没有想给卡卡西生小白毛！

卡卡西看着摇篮里的宝宝，是个漂亮的男孩，五官长得像极了带土。

“带土，谢谢你。”

带土看着卡卡西一脸的宠溺，心里慢慢柔化，“唔，有什么好谢的，你也有功劳的。”说完这句带土就想咬掉自己的舌头。

卡卡西眉眼弯弯，“是，带土说有就有。”

一孕傻三年，古人说的真没错。带土觉得自己还是乖乖闭嘴，不说不错。

 

事情一波三折终于过去了，带土目前为止不想再生孩子了，太折腾人了。卡卡西却想着以后让带土生一窝的小白毛，家里热闹一点挺好的。

 

end


End file.
